Twilight in Termina
by edge of twilight
Summary: Nothing is left for link to do in Hyrule. He has just lost Midna and peace has returned to the land. But when Faron the spirit of light tells link about the recent upcoming of twilight in Termina he travels there. LilaXLink or MidnaXLink? discontinued but going to be remade soon!
1. Flashback Midna leaves the light world

**Sorry that this chapter is so short I wanted it to be for effect. **

* * *

><p>"Well the princess spoke truly: as long as the mirror is around, we could meet again..." She said glancing at link.<p>

"Link..." Midna whispered as she stood near the mirror of twilight. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I... see you later..." A small ray of light glided past. It was Midna's tear. It floated towards the mirror. Instantaneously, it started to crackle and split. It began to shatter.

Link and Zelda were startled by the noise and turned. Links eyes widened this was the last time he would she Midna. She gracefully leaped up the moonlit stairs and turned to face them. He gasped and starred into Midna's deep crimson eyes. This was the last time she would see link she tried to wip up a smile. Link had the saddest expression on his face she had ever seen. He didn't show his emotions very much. Midna continued smiling she didn't want to cry in front of link. She was the twilight princess and couldn't dessert her kingdom. Tears dripped down the side of her face she didn't want to leave. Slowly her body transformed into light molecules she stared at link intill she left the light world. she used the teleport for the twilight realm for the last time.

Silence.

The mirror shattered and this teleport to the twilight realm could never be used again. Gradually the patterns on the teleport vanished. Link and Zelda starred emptily at the black block that was once the entrance to the twilight realm.


	2. Faron Woods

Hyrule was finally in peace.

Link inserted the master sword back into the stone for the next Hero and left. He thought he would see no more twilight. He thought he would see no more monsters. He thought he would just get back to his normal life. How wrong he was.

Faron woods was spread with greenery and even the cherry trees were in full bloom emerald Ivy ran up the woods walls. Monkeys were snoozing upon the blades of lush grass while others were playing a game of tag. Forest was full of life. Link starred up at the calm marine sky he wondered what the twilight realm weather was like right now.

Meanwhile Midna stood upon her throne trying to return the twilight realm to its former glory. She sighed the weather was gloomy. Many of her people were thrown in the dungeons by Zant; Zant was a man who wanted to become the king of the twilight realm and wanted Midna to become his queen. Midna on her journey with link eventually confronted him due to Midna's rage she killed him for his treason and disrespect of her. Midna sighed and thought of link. She sobbed and decided to write a book on the light world and her adventures with link.

Midna had kept hold of the Ordon shield that was Link's and hanged it up on her wall. It helped her remember all the adventures she had with him. Life was boring in the twilight realm she missed the world of light.

Meanwhile

Link saw a golden wolf near the entrance. It was hero shade the man who taught him sword skills the hero who once wore the green tunic. The wolf starred straight at him like he was peering into links soul.

"Follow" the word echoed around the woods.

Link was near Faron's spring

"Come to my spring" said Faron the light spirit.

The sprits water was always soothing and healed any injury some of the Gorons and Zoras often sat in the spring even animals sometimes. Link sighed Midna would often "say see you later" when he entered a spring as the light of the spring was too much for the twilight princess he was waiting for her to say it.

"Hero of time, Hyrule is saved I give you my many thanks as a spirit of this spring. You seek a way to enter the twilight realm. Termina a place west of here is where you will find the clues to entering the realm. I fear my vision will become true. In a few days it will be covered by a thick cloud of twilight. Be aware young hero you will revert to the sacred blue eyed beast once more. You must retrieve the divine instrument and learn the melody of healing.

Near the edge of the bank stood the golden wolf it howled Link found himself in the unknown world again Hero's shade stood in front of him.

"My grave is in Termina within it you shall find the divine instrument. Here the key to finding its location .This thing runs but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face…

To unlock my treasure you must howl a song the answer will give you a clue to the song. Until I am measured I am not known, yet how you miss me when I have flown..."

Link awoke to see Lila "Link! Are you okay I found you past out in the woods".


	3. He looks just like Link

After link had passed out he had got a cold and had to stay in bed.

The curtain of twilight was peering upon Termina.

Lila was concerned for Link ever since she had been kidnapped he had acted differently and always seemed that he had something to hid from her. He would often look at his triangular shaped birth mark on his hand and mutter the birth mark left corner was now shaded in. She also found it strange that link had changed his clothes into a green tunic and she wondered where he got all his money and weapons.

Maybe she was being too critical maybe he was just growing up.

Lila decided to go to town and pick up some supplies while Link was in bed and pick up some medicine for him. She cared a lot about Link and use to have a close bond with him (as a child) but she felt that the bond had been broken. They would often play in Ordon's spring as children and they would ride Epona though the calm, tranquil, refreshing water. Link was a natural at riding Epona. Epona saw Link as her master.

She mounted the steed. Epona had become stubborn since the Bulblins had tried to ride her. Lila also noticed she had some deep wounds from them. Link took her out every day to herd the goats. Link hasn't been looking after her well she thought.

Hyrule Field 

Epona ran across the gravel path her hooves galloping. Lila loved the sound of galloping it reminded her of wild horses being free. Lila loved listening to the wild life and loved calling the birds. She was a kind and timid girl. She was scared of monsters but when it came to life and death situations she was a strong girl. Hyrule didn't have any monsters anymore and so the kingdom was at peace and she could relax. However, there had been some strange rumors of a creature still roaming Hyrule it had an appearance of a black figure and it was only scene at night. Lila shivered she didn't want those rumors to be true.

Its day so I doubt I will see it she thought.

"Splash" Lila woke from her trance.

Epona stopped galloping and hissed and she leapt up. "Epona what is the matter?" Exclaimed Lila holding onto the saddle so see wouldn't fall off. She turned toward Hyrule town entrance. There it was a dark shadow figure stood in front of them. The moon was out.

The wind howled, thunder struck like lashing veins, rain clattered against the bridge.

Lila's eyes widened her pupils got smaller there in front of her stood a silhouette that was similar to link build He had a thin, sharp, piercing, blade with a crescent moon crest on it. The sword had a crimson colored liquid seeping from it. His face socked in bloodshed and an intimidating glare. He had a distorted aura.

He began to walk forward, towards her.

She could hear the splashing of puddles as he trotted slowly. Her heart beat was like ticking of a clock. Her hearts stroke twelve... and he gripped her wrist.

She screamed "LINK..."


	4. Link and Dark Link Same Goal

"Close but my name is not Link... it's Dark Link" he said with a smirk.

He gripped her wrist tighter till his nail dug into her skin and blead. Epona could not aide her the force field surrounded him and Lila.

She tried not to look in his eyes which lusted for blood. His voice boomed and like a ringing goblet. Blood from his victims dripped off his face and onto her nails it made her scream inside. His face looked like a mirror image of link he even wore a tunic and had a birth mark on his hand he also had the hylian shield with his birth mark on it like link but his was tinted gray. The only difference in his figure was his long scythe like sword

"I am the opposite of link I am not the Hero of Time but the Devil of Darkness he has a pure heart yet I have a twisted one. He travels day, I travel night. He saves, I kill. We are two sides of a coin. We both want the same thing... entrance to the twilight realm."

Hero of time, two sides of the same coin, Twilight Realm, save? Lila could not understand who was he? why did he know so much about link?

and what did he mean by hero of time?

A nearby puddle splashed.

she heard a sword being wielded. Lila had frozen she was too scared to turn she kept an eye on the creature in front of her that still clutched her wrist.

He let go of Lila bloody wrist and glared behind her at his foe.

He grinned "why hello... link how nice of you to come by"

Lila turned round she sighed in relief link had come to her rescue.

"I was just talking to a friend of yours... Lila was it. Strange I never thought that we would have the same goal before. You want to get into the twilight realm too."

Link hesitated. How did he know?

This creature looked just like him it was like looking into a mirror.

"I want to see you miserable. I want to see you cry. Well this will make a start. How about exposing you to your friend here. You have always wondered what it would be like if she found out."

"He smirked how do I know? I just do"!

He created a black like object similar to Midna's tribes magic. He shoots it at link.

It reminded link of Midna... how he longed to see Midna he was in a gaze.

He was distracted and the shadow stone hit him directly into the heart while he thought about Midna. What irony.

Link fell to the ground he could fell the transformation coming. He tried to fight it and attempted to pick his feet of the ground but they soon fell back onto the ground. He couldn't transform not here not in front of Lila. A friend.

"Your friend can see the real you a blood thirsty beast. See you in Termina my friend." He was gone lost in a nearby shadow.

Link screeched the transformation of man to beast had begun. Lila rushed to his side.


	5. LilaXLink or MidnaXlink

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 5. Links gonna go to Termina in the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Lila" Link, are you ok"!<p>

He gave in...

Link growled in pain he hadn't been in his wolf form in a while him blood boiled and his bones twisted and ached the pain was almost unbearable. He hadn't realised how painful transforming was the triforce glowed in sync with every beat of his heart. His fingers curled into the palm of his hand and his jaws line grew. His feet dragged against the bridge. He suddenly leapt up with agony. Link's body turned to black. Grey and cream Fur developed and covered his body. A muzzle shot out from his forehead and two floppy ears. His hands and feet turned into four big paws and a tail lashed and a shackle and chains formed on his left leg. Divine white marking appeared on his head. His wolf form had matured and so he was now close to the height of a Great Dane.

He looked down at his paws with his long rounded muzzle he could see claw marks on the bridge where he had gripped because of his pain. His senses had become smooth and clear and he gained the animal's sixth sense once again. Lila he thought. He tilted his head up to see her confused and slightly scared expression on her face.

"Link... is that... you"? She whispered. Her legs shock as she slightly bent down to smooth her hand against his fur. She was scared. Her hand gently stroked his muzzle and she began to smile as she grew confidence. Around Lila's neck she had a wolf fang necklace it had some beads and a native bird feather attached to it. Gradually she undone it then placed it around Wolf Link's neck and giggled. Then she went red in the face and blushed. She found it easier to give affection to link and talk to him when he was in his beast form. She felt like the bond between them had got stronger.

The doors to Hyrule castle town were locked It was cold and they were exhausted. So they decided to set a campfire. The fire crackled as Lila told Link stories about Kakariko Village she had often visited there to visit the residents. Malo had now set up his own business there and became quite the salesman.

She talked about how Colin had become stronger; Rails had been, about the light spirit in the spring she had believed that it talked. Link jumped up at that point. Then she talked about the monster that would visit the town sometimes and how Talo would get the town to evacuate from it. Then she tilted her head and looked at Link "was that... you" Link nodded and looked down miserably. Link yawned and opened his mouth Lila eyes widened his fangs looked so sharp it could snap a bone in two easily. She was so cold right now despite the blazing fire. She began to yawn.

Link and Lila curled up together to keep warm. Links so warm Lila thought she got to fall in love with him all over again. Links eyes slowly. He liked Lila's scent it sent him into peaceful dreams yet a thought still went though his Mind. He loved Midna not Lila...


	6. Light and Twilight worlds begin to fuse

Morning

Wolf Link had enjoyed spending time with Lila but he knew he had to pursue his mission to cleanse Termina of its twilight besides he missed Midna. He liked the Twilight and secretly couldn't wait to take a glimpse of it his tail wagged at just the thought of it. Quietly, Link trotted so he wouldn't wake Lila up. Link decided to head for Faron spring. But unfortunately his noble horse Epona decided to follow him and her gallop awoke Lila. Epona still acknowledged Link as her master even in his current form she still respected him but she didn't like Links wolf form much and often asked him to hurry up and change to his normal self. Epona name is derived was the Celtic goddess of horses she was a very wise horse and would often follow link around.

Link was almost near the entrance to the woods when he saw Lila running to catch up he sighed and asked Epona if she could give Lila a lift. Wolf Link still hadn't got use to his wolf form normally Midna would be on his back giving him orders his back felt bare.

Lila didn't understand what 'Hero of Time' meant but she figured it was important and why had link transformed into a wolf.

Finally, Epona caught up to Him. Wolf Link bowed in thanks to Epona for her aide. Lila looked at Link "why didn't you wait for me"? Don't heroes of TIME wait? She giggled her anger soon turned to laughs at this.

Link was in a trance he was remembering what hero's shade said to "unlock my treasure you must howl a song the answer will give you a clue to the song. Until I am measured I am not known, yet how you miss me when I have flown..."

Song, measure, flown... the answer is... TIME!

The entrance to Faron woods was blocked

Link tried to dig underneath with his claws but it was no use the soil was like concrete. "Hello... is anyone there"? Shouted Lila no one answers Link felt a chill in the back of his spine the forest felt... different.

Link remembered that princess Zelda had a key to enter Faron woods so carelessly he rushed off to castle town. Lila had only just realised link had shot across Hyrule Field again so she mounted Epona and dashed after him. He is faster than his horse is she muttered.

Link was in Castle town and got himself in a mess again ten guards surrounded him with spears. His senses told him that they wouldn't strike and he continued to walk on as if he were one of the locals of the town. Link stopped in his tracks why hadn't he smelled this smell when he came in. He could smell the scent of twili he looked around and saw one walking around as if it was her home.

She has crimson coloured eyes with a yellow lens, which glimmered in the twilight, similar to Midna's she had purple coloured hair with copper highlights and purple twili markings and her skin colour was black/ white and spiralled around her. She was a twili child imp like in height but taller then Midna's imp form she wore a black dress with a purple line pattern at the bottom.

Lila caught up to Link as she noticed the many guards running towards his direction. She barged the guards out the way "sorry did my dog scare you" she asked.

"No"! Argued the guards, who had hearts in their eyes. "Can we help you miss"? They pleaded.

Lila asked" do you know where I can get a key to Faron woods?"

The soldiers looked around at each other "Princess Zelda has a spare key"

Link trotted towards the darkness.

Lila was watching him she noticed he had disappeared into the shadows "Link" she cried "come back"!

Link poked the Twili with his paw. She turned around to see the wolf and she smiled with a fang over her jaw line. "Finally a creature"! She exclaimed.

Meanwhile

"The light world and the twilight world are merging together. our people are getting transported to the other dimension and are unnoticed by its dwellers. But soon they will notice us TWILIGHT dwellers..."


	7. Twyla Links new guide

Princess Midna stood at her throne.

Her kingdom was in crises and so Midna called a meeting for her twili to attend.

Dusk, Luna, Melantha, Twyla have disappeared from this realm today. Twyla… my niece muttered Midna.

"Will we be able to live in this other realm?" Said a random twili

"What's the light realm like?"

"What do the light dwellers look like?" said a elderly twili

"Midna… is my child okay?" said a mother.

"Who will be the next twili to disappear?"

"Is my daddy okay"? Said a young child.

"Will we turn into light dwellers?" said a mother.

"I have been there when Zant enslaved me". Shouted a twili "It's a bright place even when Zant had made it twilight. The people there will fear us as they did the shadow beasts"!

Midna finally broke "I can't deal with this"!

"Maybe it's time for you to choose your king princess" exclaimed an elite twili.

"Maybe" muttered Midna, thinking about him..

She turned away from her twili citizens her scarlet eyes filled with tears. "Link... if only I stayed with you are worlds wouldn't be turned upside down" she whispered. Then she got up from her throne and walked despairingly to her chamber. Gripping a brush she raked it through her fiery hair and looked into a mirror it was similar to the twilight mirror. In a gaze she noticed someone weeping. It was herself. She was heartbroken, overwhelmed, conflicted. She needed love to get her through these deep emotions. Midna needed support. She needed link.

Midna looked towards the window. "The curtain of twilight is turning to a lighter grey each day it won't be long till the light pierces this world.

Meanwhile

"You look like wolf link. Princess Midna drew a picture of the divine beast she travelled with in the light world". Link eyes widened and he nodded constantly at this. "Wait you are wolf link aren't you" said the twili. The wolf nodded.

"That means I am in the light realm"! Link nodded and began to get a headache from all his nodding. "How rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Twyla princess Midna's niece she said with a smile. "If I hide in your shadow like Midna did can I accompany you on your adventure"? Wolf link sighed then replied with a slow nod.

Link then stepped out of the Twilight zone and entered into the Light world once more.

Lila shouted "there you are Link I have been waiting for you".

"I know your whole story now about you, about Ganondolf and about Midna. She was quite for a second.

Zelda stood by her with a key in her hand.

"You even know princess Zelda"! Lila exclaimed.

Twyla interrupted as she whispered in Links ear "did you know that recently Dark Link escaped out of prison and into your realm. "

"What"! Barked Link but of course no one could understand him and he sighed.

Twyla "you seem interested I will tell you more as we go on. She smirked".

Link sighed looks like all the twilight have an attitude like Midnas.

"I can't see the twili like you link. But I can sense it the twili hiding in your shadow". Zelda said. Link heard Twyla gulp.

"I can't see anyone. I can't sense anyone" muttered Lila

Zelda looked over at Links shadow.

"Twili are appearing in Hyrule. I believe it to be some kind of fuse between are two worlds and Termina a place not so far from Hyrule is coated with Twilight I fear that it is the main cause for the sudden change in the realms. In my dreams I Have visions of a shadow with a crescent marked sword storming Termina he must be the cause for the change. Dark link"

Lila and Link gasped.

Twyla grinned "looks like I am going to be very helpful to you Link". Twyla liked the idea of her being a hero.


	8. Rusl and Colin

Twyla yawning loudly and muttered "will she hurry up"?

Like Link, she could not wait to see the twilight again, she missed the darkness. The vibrant sun began to fall below into hills and disappear. Link lying down and began to pant even though the sun had set there was a wave of intense heat throughout Hyrule. Finally a figure riding on a cart horse was raised from the horizon.

Epona was exhausted the heat was getting to her and she galloped at a slow pace. Unmounting, Epona Lila stroked her long smooth mane and whispered "common Epona just a little more till we reach Faron spring. She lightly patted Epona muzzle and smilled.

"I'm here" shouted Lila. Attached to Lila's waist was the key and she unlocked the gate. As soon as Link trotted into Faron woods he felt a deformed twisted aura and felt a strong force against his body. "Link, what's wrong"? Said Lila

Link replied with a quiet growl he felt the presence of Dark Link. He looked up, but there was no sight of him.

Twyla quietly said "I feel it to… the light is bearable here I could come out if I want".

Link snapped "No you can't let the villagers see you"!

Twyla sighed "fine, but they can't see me anyway".

Colin and Rusl stood near the gate with sword and shields equipped.

"Quickly, lock it up"!

Lila turned to lock it up

Rusl then noticed Wolf link "you're that beast who tried to steal my sword. You have Lila's necklace"?

Link gulped and stepped back.

Rusl exclaimed "you can take this one Colin"

Colin wielded his sword and bolted towards Link.

Twyla jumped out from links shadow and landed on his back she created a barrier around them

Link turned to look around at Twyla astonished. Twyla smiled "It's thanks to Midna that I just saved your butt". She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a twili bracelet which was made of the stone of Midna's fuse shadow. "Too bad light dwellers can't see this beauty nor can they see my barrier" she exclaimed.

Link rolled his eyes.

Lila had just finished locking the gate and turned to see Colin trying to attack Link.

"COLIN, STOP It"! She cried.

"Link dodge it"!

Colin couldn't stop himself and whacked the sword against the barrier. All the force he had put in his hit reflected back at him and he got launched backwards.

They glared at him never had Link felt so much of an outcast. Lila stepped in front of link and shouted Stop!

Colin "Lila get away from that thing"!

Lila" This is…Link. My..Fr…dog"

Rusl" since when do you have a wolf as a dog… and call it link"?

Lila "look I'll show ya. Link come here"

Link trotted over and licked Lila.

Rusl" well I thought he was that wolf I saw with demon blood running down his fangs. He also had a chain on his left leg"

Lila" he was trying to protect me from those monsters but got knocked out"

Rusl " I don't trust him but ok."

Bravely Colin walked over and stroked Links fur. Link licked him and Colin replied with a warm smile and got a nearby stick and through it. Link fetched it and lightly picked it up with his jaws and gently dropped it into Colin's hand.

Twyla "don't you think it's time for you to go to Termina"?

Link nudged his muzzle on Lila lap and looked up at her and trotted off.

Finally he had reached Faron Spring.

"Hurry Hero of time four hours and three days left till our worlds fuse"

The golden wolf voice echoed "follow"!

A passage appeared west of Faron Spring

Hour of Twilight had began

Twyla giggled "my favorite hour in the world of light"

Link continued walking through the hollow passage.

"_Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..._"

-Rusl


	9. Melody of Healing

**Sorry I have been busy doing school work so haven't had time to upload much. Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>The day before...<p>

'Princess Midna has been warped to the light realm!' shouted the a twili. Suddnely, all the twili started warping...

Now

Rusl kept a lookout for monsters on a nearby ledge. He was tired and worn out there had been so many demons attacking the village since the grey wolf had left. He hadn't seen Link in a while either it would really help if Link was there to help defeat the monsters . Below him were Lila and Colin crowding near a roaring fire. They were toasting marshmallows and sipping hot coco under the moon.

'soo... how's your sword training coming along?' She said quietly.

'Fine. I don't really like using weapons, but I am doing it to help protect the village... I would rather just learn to ride a horse.' Sighed Colin strangely he couldn't get the picture of Lila's dog out of his head he seemed familiar somehow.

'Where did you meet that dog?' Colin tilted his head and looked up at Lila she had been depressed since her pet had disappeared.

She hesitated 'err... met him when I got kidnapped by king Bublin'.

Colin looked down into the core of the fire something was bothering him he just didn't know how to explain it.

'Dad told me there was only Wolfos in Hyrule. You know the snowy white wolves. There's no denying it your pup is a wolf, but is he... some kind of hybrid wolf.'

Lila began to bite her lip and her hand began to shake. No, she couldn't tell him about Links secret. There was a long silence.

Meanwhile, 

Moon could be seen clearly above the passage was a ribbon of moonlight. It was lit up with a divine, holy light, it was narrow and squashed and a cold crept through. The wolves' paws left small paw shapes in the white gravel. Links tummy growled he hadn't eaten in a while and had little strength how was he meant to save Termina without a full belly?

It had only been a three hours, but it felt like a week. Link trot slowed after having a running pace, and began to pant he thought the passage would never end, yet he saw a dim light in front of him. It began to get closer. The golden wolfs pace slowed down, and eventually came to a halt.

'I can assist you no longer if I go over this line I will return to my twilight form. A Stalfos and will be consumed by the beast evil.' He then howled a familiar tune his muzzle shot up down to the center to down and repeated a soothing tune.

'Thee "song of healing" youth howl this where twilight hast yet to devour. Thy must harmonise with a twilight being to complete the sacred ceremony it is thy only melody that shalt cleanse thee of yore curse. I shall await ye in the bright light'.

The wolf sat his bold red eye was on Link 'Go my child, enter thee world of deceased light' his voice lost the memorising echo he had before and turned into a whisper as he sank into the light of the light realms divine light.

As soon as Link stepped over the line to the twilight zone his eyes alerted to a movement further away he noticed a dark figure stood in the horizon red eyes and a glare.

He thought it was Midna for a second the red eyes and the glare were similar, but then felt an aura that hungered for bloodshed. The triforce seemed alerted to the figures presence. It was clear that the figure was a enemy. Link used his keen scent of smell his eyes narrowed it was dark link. His power had grown to a whole new level similar to the triforce of power.

The figure turned to Link direction and grinned. Dark Link with a crescent moon sword with a thin sly like blade, and a tunic of shadows glided towards them.

His fur pricked up and his tail lashed up he wielded his claws and his fangs shot out from his mouth he glared with excitement for the idea of twilight, battle, and a new place. He snarled thick lines appeared down his muzzle and his ears flicked in anticipation.

'Finally action' Twyla pushed up her sleeve in- till she reached the bracelet fuse shadow.

Link saw this and muttered under his breath Midna...

Lila finally spoke it had been ten minutes...

'Yes... he's a hybrid'

Colin 'Link... Is he ok? I haven't seen him in a while'

Lila gulped' yeah... he's okay'.

Colin smiled 'your pup's kinda acts like Link he's courageous, strong and kind. Your doggie looks like Link a bit too!'

Lila took a big gasp of air and gulped her eyes darted in different direction what was she suppose to say. '

It's getting late I better go to sleep.' Leaving Colin, She darted back her house. 'That was a close one . I think he's close to finding out the truth she muttered.'


	10. Twilight dwellers

Dark link smirked' twilight isn't merciful on your body. You can't even dream of facing me in that form even with the help of that... traitor on your back!'

Twyla 'traitor... what do you mean?'

Dark Link smile widened. Within a click of his fingers a twili appeared covered in shadow armour with red twisted eyes peering out of the darkened helmet. It was similar to a shadow beast, yet somehow different. The difference being that it was filled with negative emotions and hunger for death and had obtained a hollow heart. Its positive emotions were locked away screaming in pain pleading for the bloodshed to stop.

Wolf Link didn't like having the sixth sense as he could feel the foes emotions. It made him feel uneasy and he couldn't concentrate fighting knowing that the soul was being traumatized and driven in deep darkness.

Dark link glared 'all the twili in this world have joined me in the twilight. Except you...

'But I have yet to see the twilight princess.'

His gaze turned to Link.

'I want a battleground where all light and dark descendants can watch. They can watch your blood soak the stage of my victory' then with a flash he vanished into the shadows with an evil glare.

Link sighed; he thought of Midna how he longed to see her.

'Link'...Links ears stuck up. He heard a familiar voice.

Twyla looked down at her bracelet...

'Link there is something I have to tell you... Midna has been with us all along, and she used me as a vessel to help her transport her people to the light world safely, they resign in my bracelet. But, this plan was only made shortly, after ten twili including me vanished to the world of light except me all those twili have went missing. I fear we have just met one of those nine.'

Big blue eyes were on Twyla. 'Midna you can come out now... it's safe…we're in the twilight' she muttered. Her fused bracelet began to shake and vibrate. It turned a shade of twilight and formed a shadow. Gracefully, the princess jumped out from the shadow.

Midna wore a till green crown with a marine gem in the middle upon her copper coloured hair. Her eyes blazed with excitement. Her sun, golden and goddess like hair tied with a scarlet ribbon and her dusk eyelashes long and thin. Her lips a vibrant pink and smiling her long nails perfectly oval shaped, and painted calm sky blue. She wore a long black cape one side was twilight black with green twilight markings the other side was completely green. She was glowing.' Link...' she exclaimed she blushed and her face turned strawberry coloured.

Links eyes widened and his tail began to wag. His ears flicked back as she smoothed the top of his torso.

'Link, it's nice to see you again'. She had realised he had grown taller in his wolf form and it seemed the dark magic had a more tragic experience on his body this time.

'This is my entirely fault' she sighed stroking his muzzle. She stared deep into his calm, yet distressed pupils 'Link I... I have missed you.'

Link replied with a whine and then licked Midna.

Twyla interrupted 'I hope I am not interrupting you, but we don't have time for this now'.

'Three days left... even the light spirits powers have no effect on this twilight.' Midna gave a huge sigh. Link you must travel to the town and pick up some supplies, after go and seek the golden wolf grave. Twyla please stay and aide link. I will cleanse all the shadow beasts with the orbs and enter the Temple of Twilight. And Link I... good luck and she smiled.

She held her hand up skyward into the moonlit twilight. The bracelet floated of Twyla's wrist and fused on to Midna's wrist.

'We don't have much time…'

She then turned away. 'This isn't goodbye' she whispered. Then with a flash she turned into her imp form and levitated into the thick misty sky.

'Common lover boy, you can drawl over Midna later' Twyla giggled.

Then she exclaimed 'Welcome to Termina birth place of the first twili dweller and my ancestor '.


	11. The masked man and Majora Mask

**storys** **ONHOLD for now, as I am countinuing with my other story. Planning to rewrite and continue in winter 2012...**

Comic/manga in progress planning to upload it on my devianart account next half term...

* * *

><p>Link gently trotted across the field his grey paws filled with gravel. Termina was a vast field and many kinds of races lived there. Link smelled mixed scents of different creatures he still could smell Midna's aroma. His keen eyes could see light dwellers. The strange thing was there was a mix of twilight, light and shadows. Some distance away was a town it emulated a light zone and the people hadn't turned to spirits. In the centre of the town he could just about make up the image of a clock tower. Surrounding the outside of the town was shadows they slightly got darker in till it was a shade of twilight.<p>

Link turned as something had caught his eye he saw a light zone. It was on top of the clock tower; a statue. He graced at the humans looking at the statue some were praying while others were admiring it.

Twyla patted link on the head 'You better be careful when entering clock town it looks heavily guarded. What are you going to do?'

'Tee hee'.

Cautiously, Link walked towards the town. The image became clearer every minute. He could just about make out a human sculpture holding an oval shape object of some sort. As he got closer he realised it was a child.

Guards armed with a spear stood at each entrance. Link braced himself and with his sharp scenes looked for the weakest guard and the guard who was least focused. Carefully, he tip toed past the guard Twyla nudged him 'nice one.' Link trotted on proud of himself (it's not every day you get a nice comment from Twyla) finally, he had reached clock town the town was dark and had many shadow to hid in.

"It's a good that its night. She smiled it's similar to twilight and it useful for us. Common pup up to the statue."

Now link was closer he could see the statue much clearer it was carved out of pure gold and platinum. It reminded him off hero's shade in a way.

He entered clock tower panting from shear excitement. The double door creaked open and in the darkness stood a man.

He looked at the wolf and smiled and said "that isn't your realm form is it." The man had many masks on his backpack and had a Kenton mask on his face "hee, my ancestors has been selling masks for century's some even have the power to transform the body. I can see the twili perked on your back boy. While, my ancestors kept Majora's mask they had realised that the dark magic known as twilight magic had leaked into them giving my ancestors and their descendants have the power to see twilight beings, but in return are figure has turned into a twili dwellers and we are forced to live in the darkness like them it is like a curse for keeping the Majora's mask.

There is only one way to remove the curse is the hero of time to play his ocarina. But, sadly the hero has passed away his grave is latched at the top of this building.

He turned to the twili"I heard now days the Majora's mask is in your realm and has been modified and is called a fused shadow. Your people have the power to naturally control such a mask and not be transformed by its dark magic".

"That's correct. Our leader Princess to be Queen Midna has it in her disposal. By the way do you know of a song with power of time?"

The twili tilted his head" In the books about the hero they say he travelled through time using a song called the song of time.

" Thanks, and if you want you can always live In the Twilight realm with us…" and with that Twyla and like we're off to the grave.


End file.
